Fall of a Prince
by Napeter93
Summary: This is the story of a young prince that gets kidnapped. But someone rescues that prince and shows him the true meaning of friendship.


The Fall of a Prince

By Nathan Peterson

Chapter One: Amber Alert

"_**This is the story of a young prince who is kidnapped and is found and taken care of by a regular citizen of Mushroom Kingdom. That citizen was me. And this is my story."**_

**It all starts at the prince's house. Now this prince is commonly known as Bowser Jr. He has always wanted to get back at you-know-who at ruining his vacation at Isle Delphino. But now, he will get back at someone completely different in these next few chapters. He was watching the 8 o'clock news when there was an important announcement. A prisoner named Joel escaped a remote asylum and was known as a shoplifter, bank robber, kidnapper, and hijacker. He is also known for being right-hand man to the infamous Wart. Wart was the lesser known mastermind of Mushroom Kingdom. But he was out-villained by the Koopa King, Bowser. If this criminal manages to find Wart after he disappeared 6 years ago, he might be more powerful than the Koopa King himself. Hearing about this, the young koopa rushed to the door. Before he head out, he bumped into this dark, shadowy figure. Before he could ask it to move out of the way, the figure overshadowed him and our prince blacked out.**

**Now lets get to me. I was a 15 year old living by myself. I owned this small cabin about 20 miles south from Jr.'s house. I also, was watching the news, however, this was about an hour later when the kidnapping occurred, so I didn't know about this just yet. Right when I was about to pour some more Starbeans coffee into my mug, the announcer just announced an Amber Alert. They said that the criminal that escaped prison two hours ago had just kidnapped the heir to the Koopa throne, Bowser Jr., and was headed south toward the ruins of Wart's castle. As soon as I heard every word, I realized, that truck is headed my way! I dropped my mug, picked up my air rifle, and ran to the door. I waited for that cretin to drive by.**

**Now to Jr. He was in the back of an eighteen-wheeler truck. His hands and feet were tied with strong rope. His bandana was stuffed into his mouth. And he was scarred on his left foot. He was bleeding everywhere. And he was scared, cold, hungry, and alone. All he could do was cry himself to sleep. Joel, who was driving, was on his way to the remains of his master's castle. Unknown to him, he wouldn't make it.**

Chapter Two: Found

**As I was waiting on the front porch, I saw the vehicle. I readied my gun, waited to come in shooting range, and shot out the left tires. Sparks flew, as it crashed into a tree. I ran to the truck, opened the passenger door and saw Joel, I checked his pulse and heartbeat. Dead. I ran to the back, shot open the door, and looked inside and saw several wooden crates stacked upon themselves. And at the back, was Jr., covered in blood. As I walked up to him, he started trying to cry, but when I sat down next to him, I rubbed his head and he started to calm down. "Now, now. Don't cry. It's gonna be all right. I'm not gonna hurt you." I untied him, and took his bandana out of his mouth. As I held onto him, I said, "Everything is all right, I won't let anything bad happen to you." "Th-th-thank you." He said very weakly. So as a carried him to my house, I told him my name and cleaned his wounds first thing when we went inside the house. **

Chapter Three: The Letter

**The next morning, I tried to get him to tell me what happened. He told me after he bumped into Joel, he grabbed him, and knocked him out. When he woke up, he was tied up, had his bandana in his mouth, and was very scared. As he explained his tragic experience, I wrote it all down in a notepad for the authorities. The next morning, while Jr. was still asleep, I drove down to the police department. The secretary escorted me to Chief Officer Goomba. I gave him the notepad and the more he read it, the more he was worried. Later, while the chief and I called the coroner to take Joel, I found a letter in the glove department of the truck. It read, ****Dear Diary, I just nabbed the little brat and I'm on my way to Wart's castle as I'm writing this down! Before I threw him in the truck, I quickly jotted down a ransom letter and left it on the door. He has to give complete control of the Koopa Kingdom to Wart! He'll have no choice! Then my master will be #1 again!****As I read the letter, I slowly understood Wart's plot. He wanted absolute control of the Koopa Kingdom! This was serious. After hearing this, he held me and started to cry. As I held him, I thought of what I'd do. How would we find Wart's castle? How would I reunite Jr. with his father? All I knew was, we would fight this together.**

Chapter Four: The Plan

**After hours of thinking about what to do, we had an idea. I'd disguise myself as Joel and the chief and one of his toughest officers hide in the truck. When Wart opens the truck, both of them will spring out and then capture him and force him to call off the ransom. But then I remembered; the truck was taken to the junkyard before the coroner arrived. So we used my van. Using the map I used when I visited the ruins a year ago, we came to a poorly rebuilt castle in its place. When I opened the door, the hinges broke off. Wart sure built this in a hurry. "Wart," I said with a gruff voice trying to sound villainous, "I've got the kid! Come outside so we can put him in the dungeon." When I would expect Wart to come out, I got this gruesome, older, and more scarier version of him. While trying not to cringe from the sight, he said, "What happened to the truck you used?" Trying to think up of a lie, this came out: "I sold it and got something more innocent and something a criminal wouldn't use." That was the worst lie I've ever said. Then again, I don't lie that much. But he bought it. "So, where is he?" he asked. "In the back." As he waddled over to the back, Officer Pianta and the chief, who had a tight squeeze, readied themselves to jump him. He opened the trunk and, BLAM! They popped out and tied him to a tree. "Well, well, well Wart, you fell for the oldest trick in the book." I said, unmasking myself. "What the hell did you do with Joel?" he growled. "Well Wart, you really need to watch your language, there. Besides, he died when I shot out the tires of the truck and made it crash into a tree." I said. "Now for the business at hand, call off the ransom or you will join poor Joel in Hell where you belong!" I yelled, pulling out my gun pointing it at his head. "You're bluffing! The thing ain't even loaded! " Wart said. "Oh, really?" I said, cocking my gun. Then I shot him five times. Died instantly. "Chief, call the coroner. Officer, alert the media." I said. "Jr., lets go home."**

Chapter Five: Goodbye

**The next morning, after breakfast, Jr. called his father to let him know he was okay. He also said he was still recovering from his injuries. He'll be fully recovered in two weeks. I would take care of him for the time being. Once he was recovered, we drove off to his house. After driving 40 miles, asking for directions, and stopping for burgers, we finally made it. "I'll miss you." I said. "Me to." He said. "Before I go, I want to give you this." He said, untying his bandana. "You want me to have this?" I asked holding it in my hands. "Think of it of a memento of me." He said. "Thanks." I said. "Well, goodbye." I said. "Bye." He said, opening the car door. He got out of the car, walked down to the castle and went inside.**

**As I began my way home, I started to remember all I went through with him. Rescuing Jr., taking care of him, discovering Wart's plot, and everything we've been through. I'm really gonna miss him.**

Chapter Six: Epilogue

**Its been six months since my adventure with Bowser Jr. And I wear his bandana to this day. And one day, I got this letter from Jr. This is what it said:****I know its been six months since the incident that happened to me, but thanks again. Papa also thanks you for locating me. He had several search parties look for me but they all failed. With no one in line for the Koopa throne, he was soooooo worried about me. He also wants to see you in person to thank you. See ya soon. -Jr.****So I revved up the car and zoomed on down to the castle. When I got there, there was the Koopa King himself. He came down to me and almost suffocated me while hugging me! He sure is strong. He also told me that I was welcome to see Jr. anytime I want and vice-versa. When I finally got home, there was a sign in front of my house covered in graffiti. It said, "This person saved my life." I knew that Jr. had made my house something to mark on the map.**


End file.
